


just what he needed

by burnthesocks



Series: socks' RK1700 december [29]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor Deserves Happiness, Hank Anderson Has Issues, M/M, Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, RK1700 December 2020 (Detroit: Become Human), Self-Lubrication, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Wire Play, whats new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burnthesocks/pseuds/burnthesocks
Summary: Connor has a bad day and is spoiled by Nines.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Series: socks' RK1700 december [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033095
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	just what he needed

**Author's Note:**

> (day twenty-nine, prompt: praise)

Connor sighed quietly as he finished the desk work he’d been burdened with, glancing up at Hank again and noticing his clearly upset expression. He didn’t know what it was that was wrong and he’d tried to ask him about it, but Hank deflected as he usually did.

It stressed Connor out when he was unable to help Hank because he knew Hank likely had no one else to go to as it was. Even though he knew it wasn’t his fault, he worried that Hank wouldn’t confide in him with some things. Hank was shooting for a therapist, but that was still in the process of happening, and with everything that was going on with Androids gaining rights, it was slowed quite significantly. Connor knew even when it did there would be a sort of learning curve as Hank began to realize it was okay to be vulnerable sometimes.

Connor left as soon as he was able, but only after another failed attempt to get Hank to tell him what was wrong, getting a shrug and a ‘nothing’ as an answer. He sighed in frustration and left briskly, unsurprised when Nines was right behind him matching his pace. Nines likely noticed his distress from across the precinct and caught up fully when they reached the doors.

“Are you alright?” Nines asked as the door closed behind them. Connor sighed again, stopping and turning on his heels. Most of his stress subsided when he made eye contact with Nines, who looked at him with a soft, worried look.

“All systems functional,” Connor replied, smiling weakly. Nines gave a sympathetic look, grabbing Connor’s hand and resuming their walking. They reached the car and it was quiet for a few minutes until they pulled out of the police department.

“What’s wrong. Connor?” Nines asked, his expression still worried.

“I’ll tell you about it when we get home,” Connor said quietly, his eyes focused on the road. Nines nodded and the rest of the car ride was silent.

————————————

“Was it because of Hank?” Nines questioned when they both crashed onto their shared bed. Connor turned himself to face his partner, putting his head in his hand.

“Perhaps,” Connor answered, his LED flashing yellow. Nines frowned.

“You know you shouldn’t be his only support system, right?” Nines asked, looking at Connor with concern. “He shouldn’t rely on you like that, he has to help himself too.”

“I know that,” Connor sighed, chewing the synthetic flesh of his lip. “And he’s trying, truly. I know he is, it’s just hard to open up to people and there isn’t really anyone else there as it stands.”

“But you shouldn’t sacrifice your own wellbeing for his,” Nines said.

“You’re right,” Connor admitted, eyes on the bedsheets instead of his partner. “But it’s all that can be done as of now. I don’t want him to be alone.”

“I understand,” Nines murmured, tracing fingers along Connor’s arm gently and making patterns that Connor focused on. “Is there any way I can help, darling?”

“I’m not sure,” Connor shrugged, sitting up. Nines sat up with him, still facing him. “Kiss me?”

“With pleasure,” Nines remarked with a smile and then leaned in, catching Connor’s lips in a shy kiss. Connor shifted forward, his hand coming to the back of Nines’ neck and pulling him in. Nines chuckled quietly against Connor’s lips and kissed him harder, wrapping his arms around Connor’s waist and pulling him onto his lap. Connor moaned quietly, putting his legs around Nines and taking a deep breath, his forehead against his shoulder as he breathed heavily and fought to keep his systems cool.

“Are you okay to keep going?” Nines asked, his surprisingly cool breaths against Connor’s neck causing Connor to shiver.

“Yes, please,” Connor answered, his hands tightening where they were at the back of Nines’ neck. Nines gasped and Connor heard a click as the port on the back of his neck was revealed, simulated skin giving way to black plastic.

“Oh, Connor,” Nines groaned as Connor’s slender fingers entered the port, tweaking wires and tripping sensors. Nines had done this to Connor before, played around in his wires and brought him to his climax just like that, but Connor had never been able to do it with Nines simply because he hadn’t found the opportunity to until then. Nines shuddered and pushed Connor’s hips down onto his cock, making them both moan.

“Help me out here,” Connor said breathlessly as he struggled to get off his clothes. Nines nodded, undoing the button of Connor’s pants. His hand jerked as Connor pulled at another wire, causing Nines to lose control of his limbs for a moment. Connor grinned, enjoying the power he wasn’t usually given in any scenario, let alone in bed. 

“Connor, I can’t focus if you keep doing that,” Nines warned, tugging at Connor’s white dress shirt. Connor nodded briskly in understanding and fingers stilled as he helped unbutton his shirt with the one free hand he had while Nines pulled down his boxers.

“Your turn, handsome,” Connor chuckled and pulled at Nines’ black turtleneck. Nines helped him out, but the fingers in his port had to be removed to get off the shirt and Nines was essentially useless for a few seconds when Connor’s finger got caught on a wire for a second before promptly exiting the port. Connor used his regained hand to pull the sweater over Nines’ head and it was a collaborative effort to get the pants off. Nines seemed to have barely recovered from Connor’s fingers in his port when his boxers were pulled down to his knees and Connor’s hand went around to the back of his neck yet again.

“Oh,” Nines gasped when Connor’s fingers reentered the port, his body jerking again. “You’re doing so well, Connor,” Nines praised suddenly, which earned a moan from Connor as he bucked his hips against Nines.

“Do I get a reward?” Connor asked playfully, his voice high pitched as he cleared away a temperature warning from his HUD. His internal fans kicked up a notch and there was a quiet whirring sound that was hardly heard beyond their moans.

“Of course you do,” Nines replied, his voice cutting out for a second as Connor pulled at a wire. “Good boys get rewards. What is it that you want, love?” Connor loved the way he could make Nines’ voice give with a simple movement of his fingers.

“I want you inside of me,” Connor said bluntly, moving his hips again pointedly. Nines got the quite obvious idea and he lifted Connor by his ass with little effort. Connor sucked in a breath through his teeth as he felt Nines’ cock press against his slick hole, having already ensured his self-lubricating protocols had activated in preparation; Nines wasn’t exactly small. His cock was just as intimidating as the rest of him.

Connor pulled at another wire, his nonverbal way of asking for more. Nines’ hips bucked and it worked out well for Connor as he felt Nines’ cock pushed past his entrance just as Connor had been wanting.

“There you go, prince,” Nines grunted, setting a rather fast pace that was hardly coordinated, thanks to Connor effectively distracting him by pinching wires. “You’re so good, making me feel so nice.”

“Thank you,” Connor breathed, clearing another warning he didn’t bother to read out of his HUD. He closed his eyes, focusing further on the pleasure he was receiving as Nines slammed into him hard. Connor was meeting him halfway at this point, rocking his hips and letting out a sound with every deep thrust.

“I’m not going to be able to last much longer,” Nines warned him. Connor opened his eyes just to see Nines’ face flushed a deep blue, complimenting the paler shade of blue in his eyes.

“Good,” Connor whispered back, yanking on a wire and causing Nines to cry out. He wasn’t surprised to feel Nines’ cock pulse and fill him with artificial semen. Connor ensured Nines’ cock was thoroughly buried in him and his face fell onto Nines’ shoulder again as he came, painting Nines’ chest with white as his hips gave another pathetic thrust before he went still for a few moments.

“You did so well, baby,” Nines panted, pulling out of Connor, causing Connor to whine from overstimulation. “You made such a mess, too, but that’s okay,” Nines added as he trailed a finger through the mess of semen Connor had left on his chest.

“Sorry,” Connor giggled, though it was obvious that he wasn’t sorry at all.

“Nothing to apologize for,” Nines replied even though it was obvious that the apology had no substance. He leaned forward and kissed Connor’s forehead and Connor smiled. He felt much better than he did when they’d gotten home and was glad he had Nines there to take care of him.

**Author's Note:**

> i know this is late but i just finished it today, we can pretend the publication date is correct. thank you for reading and especially thank you if you have stuck with me throughout this series, it means the world to me <3


End file.
